1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relates to beverage bottles and, more particularly, to a beverage bottle including a fluid-containing compartment and a plurality of additive-containing compartments for releasing at least one flavored additive into the water and thereby modifying a flavor of the water.
2. Prior Art
Regularly drinking large amounts of water is important for the healthy development of everyone's physiology. If you are trying to keep your body functioning in the ideal physical manner, you need to regularly flush out toxins and dead elements with large doses of clean, clear water. This prevents them from building up inside the body, where they can occasion all manner of debilitating and disabling illness. Water is the fuel of life, so it makes sense that our bodies are primarily composed of it. It provides a chemically neutral matrix in which the general processes of life are well catalyzed, so it's no wonder that we're admonished to enjoy several liters of it every day. Devices that make water available on a regular basis are quite important for users in many fields these days, as more and more people adopt new drinking routines that provide a hoped-for improvement in general health and well-being.
While we all understand the massive health benefits accrued from regular water consumption, it can be tough, at times, to convince our bodies that such repeated consumption is in their best interests. Water is, to put it flatly, quite dull. The same chemical neutrality that makes it an ideal catalytic matrix for other processes tends to make it quite dull on the pallet. Water tastes boring, and as a result, many people find the have trouble convincing themselves to consume enough of it to maintain a healthy hydration level. It simply lacks the saccharine sweetness and delicious flavoring that fruit juices and other prepared drinks have trained our bodies to crave. As a result, it has become popular practice to accent water with the addition of various scent and flavor packages. These packages, whether delivered as a liquid concentrate or as a soluble powder, liven up the look, smell and taste of regular water, making it more appealing to the pallet. Water improvement additives offer an easy way to increase water consumption, for both children and adults. This type of assisted increased consumption provides all the additional benefits of consuming large quantities of water daily, while at the same time satisfying the user's desire for a novel and inspiring flavor.
Accordingly, a need remains for a beverage bottle in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a beverage bottle including a fluid containing compartment and a plurality of self-contained compartments that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for releasing a flavored additive into the water and thereby modifying a flavor of the water.